library_of_heavens_pathfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Teacher
The number one upper occupation in the entire Master Teacher Continent, as well as the reason for the continent's name. Master Teacher Hall has a branch present in almost every Titled, First Grade and Second Grade Kingdoms in the Myriad Kingdoms' Alliance. A Master Teacher is an expert responsible for training the younger generation of the Master Teacher Continent, guiding them in cultivation. Besides cultivating true qi like other martial artists, master teachers cultivate the will of mind, allowing them to find and correct the errors and imperfections in their students' cultivation. Ranks and Requirements Becoming a Master Teacher In order to become a Master Teacher, one must first become an Assistant Master Teacher, otherwise known as a Master Teacher’s apprentice. There are two requirements to become an Assistant Master Teacher: #One must be at least a high-level teacher or star teacher; #One must be acknowledged by a Master Teacher; After becoming an Assistant Master Teacher, as long as one is recommended by a Master Teacher, one can apply for the Master Teacher Examination in a Master Teacher Pavilion Branch. This examination will verify if the candidate fulfills the following requirements: #A trust level of 60 and above from one of his student; #Needs to have a supporting occupation (Has to be an official member of another occupation e.g. 1-star apothecary); #Achieve Will of Mind 2-dan Heart of Tranquil Water, of Insight; #Minimum of Tongxuan Realm; #Has to have at minimum a Soul Depth of 3; If those requirements are fulfilled by the candidate, the Master Teacher Assistant is promoted to a 1-star Master Teacher, receiving a badge as proof of his status. A Master Teacher rank, like other upper occupations, is divided in 1-star to 9-star Master Teacher, from weakest to strongest. Higher the rank, bigger the gap between them in both strength and status. The Cultivation Base Requirement From 3-star master teacher onward, the cultivation of a master teacher in a certain rank could range over three different cultivation realms. For example, the minimum requirement for becoming a 4-star master teacher was that one had to possess the cultivation of Transcendent Mortal 2-dan. However, one would have to reach Transcendent Mortal 5-dan to become a half 5-star master teacher. In other words, at 2-dan, 3-dan, and 4-dan, one would be considered as a 4-star master teacher. On the other hand, only upon reaching 6-dan would one be considered a full-fledged 5-star master teacher. But of course, cultivation was only one of the criteria. There were a lot of other requirements in play as well. The Sub-Ranks Upon becoming a 5-star master teacher, one could be considered to have taken the first step to the upper society of the continent. However, at this point, not only would it be difficult for one's cultivation to progress by even a small realm, but it would also be difficult to raise one's occupation rank as well. As such, in order to better divide the ranks, from 5-star onward, the sub-ranks of a master teacher are divided into low-tier, middle-tier, and high-tier instead! This way, the sub-ranks can correspond to the cultivation of a master teacher. At Transcendent Mortal 6-dan, You are 5-star low-tier master teacher. At 7-dan, you'll become a high-tier, and at 8-dan, pinnacle! But of course, the rise in one's cultivation must be accompanied with an enhancement in one's eye of discernment or else one wouldn't be qualified for the next tier! Sub-Occupations Combat Master - the sub-occupation of Master Teachers which specializes in fighting. While master teachers are known to be unrivaled among those of the same cultivation realm, their primary purpose is still to educate and nurture experts, thus strengthening the might of the human race. However… to fight against Otherworldly Demons and other forces that threaten the human race, we need a fighting force of the highest tier. As such, the sub-occupation combat master was born! Combat master is a branch of master teachers that specializes in combat. While they could be considered as master teachers as well, there's a huge difference between them and a typical master teacher. For example, master teachers would require a fixed number of supporting occupations to be promoted to the next rank while combat masters have no such requirement—as long as they can pass a combat examination, they will be promoted to the next rank… Of course, the difficulty of the combat examination is staggering as well! Among ten thousand master teachers, it would be hard to tell if even a single one could pass such an examination. "A Second Grade Origin Core… The most relatable example to highlight the prowess of a Second Grade Origin Core is the combat masters!... First Grade Origin Cores are only known to exist in the legends." - Mu shi's puppet (Chapter 912: Grades of Origin Cores) Another factor that makes Combat Master so powerful especially in the Saint Realm is that they have a technique to create a 2nd Grade Origin Core when they reach Saint Realm, this not only increases not only purity of their ZenQi but also allow them fight those 2 to 3 grades above them in strength. However, doing this requires 10-fold in resources and great talent to maintain cultivation speed as it becomes harder to cultivate with a higher quality core compared to a Saint Realm cultivator with 3rd-Grade Core. Kong shi had Combat Master Hall separated from the Master Teacher Pavilion was to pass on the knowledge of the grades of Origin Cores. Considering that the Combat Master Hall is heavily financed by the Master Teacher Pavilion and mankind as a whole, it possesses ample resources too. As such, most combat masters possess a unique constitution or special bloodlines that grant them innately superior fighting prowess as well as talent. Hongyuan Master Teacher Academy has a Combat Master Selection once every five years. Navigation Category:Occupations